


Perfect Contrition

by sabriel75



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Seven Deadly Sins, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A Study of Arthur by Seven Deadly Sins</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Contrition

_ **Pride** _

Nothing changed when Arthur became King. He still yearned for love due him from mother, from father, from people, from queen and from dearest friend, although he never admitted to it.

_ **Envy** _

Nothing wore down Arthur at his very core, his heart like his obsessive need to keep Merlin close and the want to be possessed in all ways by this man, the most powerful being in the universe and who took counsel only from him.

_**Wrath**_

Nothing made Arthur rage more than Merlin in a rage, because the earth rumbled and Albion bellowed at him to calm his warlock down, emphasis on _his_.

_ **Sloth** _

Nothing was something Arthur did not believe in. Everyone had a purpose and should be kept busy. If he longed to put off tomorrow what he could do today, he did not. It was only after Merlin, Guinevere or Lancelot told him he behaved too much like his father that he conceded some traditions were better off left to die out.

_ **Avarice ** _

Nothing moved Arthur more than the fear that his people, his Albion would be hurt because of the decisions he made.

_**Gluttony**_

Nothing forced Arthur to wine and dine guests but when their svelte attempts at seduction or their invasive inquisitiveness of Merlin became too much for the man; he felt no remorse at threatening duels at dawn or magical maladies on the noblest of them.

_ **Lust** _

Nothing felt more perverted to Arthur than his wish to see Guinevere freely embraced by Lancelot, especially when the marital vows were to be sacred. Then again, she too knew how it felt since she too wished him free to seek the embrace of another.


End file.
